


Two Dozen Bloody Maries and a Piano

by misura



Category: Bite Me!
Genre: Multi, epilogue based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at <i>The Crimson Mink</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Dozen Bloody Maries and a Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



> This takes place in the current century where, according to the epilogue, Claire is a nuclear physicist slash frontwoman of a radical punk band, Lucien teaches a night course in philosophy, and Ginevra runs a trendy lounge called _The Crimson Mink_ where Audric plays piano several evenings of the week.

" - and I don't see why I should be spending Christmas _here_ , instead of with friends and family."

"What family?" Lucien asked, politely holding the door to _The Crimson Mink_.

"Oh, whichever one I can find that's looking well-fed and don't cook with garlic."

"Right."

"You can stop holding the door open now, you know. I'm inside."

"Well, yes, but ... " Lucien politely bowed to the woman who had entered after Claire. Two young men holding hands followed, one of them looking at him in a way that reminded him of Ginevra - or, if he was honest with himself, Claire after a good movie or a successful day in the lab.

Lucien smiled a bit hesitantly. He had not made any dinner plans yet for tonight, but it was a poor vampire who did not know how to improvise when the opportunity presented itself.

Claire grabbed the door and shut it in the face of the next woman. "We're closed."

"Claire!"

" _Claire_!" Audric beamed at her. "You came!"

("Not like I had any other choice," Claire muttered. "Given that a certain someone practically dragged me here.")

"My dear, you look utterly radiant." Audric lightly grasped both of her hands and beamed at her some more. "Utterly radiant."

Claira looked at Lucien. At least, he reflected, she had not yet ripped off Audric's head. She was much better at keeping her temper these days.

"Good evening, Audric."

"Utterly radiant."

"I take it not all is well between you and Ginevra."

"Completely radiant?"

"However, I am uncertain if your current course of action will serve to improve the situation, in addition to which it is likely Claire will wish to have the use of her hands returned to her at some point during the evening - probably sooner rather than later."

Audric lifted one of Claire's hands to his lips and kissed it. "Is she watching?"

"Yes."

"Entirely radiant."

"I _know_ ," Claire said. "Isn't it rad?"

"Er, Claire. Do you really have to encourage him?"

"I just threw some stuff together, pretty much at random, and then all of a sudden I was glowing in the dark. And I can see my own bones sometimes, if I try really hard. It's awesome."

Audric released her hands. Lucien took a cautious step back.

"So I guess vampires don't need to worry about things like radiation, right?"

Lucien put a smile on his face. Audric made a dash for the piano that stood in the corner.

"Hey." Claire hooked her arm through Lucien's. "You know I was just kidding, right?"

"Yes?"

"I think I want to go give Ginevra a hug now. Just in case."

 

"Men are all scumbags," Ginevra informed Lucien. "Worthless wastes of space. Good for nothings."

"Ah."

"I've decided to swear them off entirely. It is for the best."

"Yes! Good for you, sister!"

"Claire!"

("What? If she swears them off, that means there's more for me, right?")

"You are not my sister, peasant."

"One Bloody Mary, please."

"Make that two."

"Three, and keep them coming."

 

"Have an affair with me, my sweet Lucien."

Audric really was quite skilled at playing the piano, Lucien decided. It might be a matter of practice making perfect, rather than natural talent, although the end result was much the same in either case.

"No."

"Your eyes are like the ocean, deep and fathomless. I desire nothing more than to drown in them."

"No."

"Your smile is like that of the Mona Lisa. Will you not even grant me the sight of it?"

"No."

"Alas, I am doomed to remain unloved forevermore. Fate is cruel, yet I will bear it bravely."

Lucien sighed.

"The rent is due this week. If I asked you nicely, would you at least take off your shirt? People tip quite well for that, I have found."

 

"He is just so utterly thoughtless," Ginevra grumbled.

"Thoughtless? Try brainless."

"An idiot."

"A fool."

"A _man_."

"Useless in bed."

" _What_?"

"Never finishes what he starts, wouldn't know a hint if you dropped it on him carved in an anvil, always comes before you do, and forever leaves socks in places where you really don't want to find them."

" _Lucien_?"

"What? Of course not Lucien!"

"Oh. _Oh._ You slut!"

"Oh, sure, blame it on the other woman. And anyway, I was only trying to help. Get it all off your chest. Talking about it will make you feel better."

"Audric's not like that."

"My last boyfriend when I was alive was."

"Hah."

"So, the sex is pretty good, huh?"

"Barkeep, another Bloody Mary over here, please."

 

"I long to rest my weary head in your lap."

"No."

"To feel your cool hands rest gently on my brow."

"No."

"To run my own undeserving hands through the soft tresses of your hair."

"No."

"To taste the satin of your skin on my tongue as I slowly - "

"I've got some money."

"Tips are always welcome. Thank you. Thank you very much."

 

"He touches that piano more than he touches me."

"Once, I hid his sword in the attic for a week."

"He always flirts with the customers. He claims it's all for the tips, but I know the truth."

"I think one his students has got a crush on him. It's kind of cute."

"He shows not the least concern for my feelings."

"I made out with the drummer of my band one time. Gosh, did that guy slobber."

"Sometimes, I think I should have an affair with someone else just to punish him. To make him feel my pain."

"I don't think he knows. And it was just the one time. I mean, we had dinner one time after that, but hey. A girl needs to eat, right?"

"Barkeep, another dozen Bloody Maries over here."

 

"Women are mysterious creatures." Audric rose. There was a scattering of applause.

"No doubt about that."

"Quick, she is looking in our direction. Kiss me."

 

"If I did not loathe you with every fibre of my being, I would have a torrid one-night stand with you."

"I love you, too. And I love Lucien. And, okay, Audric. And Bob. And Richard. And John. And Dylan. And Julie. And, and, and _everyone_. Whee! I'm hungry."

"You are pathetic. Have that guy over there. He's always staring at my chest."

"Looks yummy."


End file.
